


Reached the end of their journey (and then)

by Keenir



Category: Constantine (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, the question has bugged me since ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time it was all over, Constantine and his team were allied with the Witnesses and their team.  But when they are victorious, only then does the earth open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reached the end of their journey (and then)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from the famous quote "when you reach the end of your journey, only then will you see it" (or words to that effect; going from memory)

 

Henry lay not far from where Jenny stood, one wary eye on him, her finger on her trigger.

Abraham barely twitched, weakened by the destruction of his head and by that last attack.

The other two Horsemen had fared worse - each clinging to what little life they had left to the best of his and her ability.

Zed and Abby helped each other up, looking over at the exhausted barely-standing bodies of Katrina and Constantine, feeling like the entire state had no more magic for them to tap to suppliment their own which was near gone.

Ichabod and Chas stood back to back, each supporting the other physically as well as in comraderie, as they had over two hundred years ago.

Moloch and Nergal no longer existed, destroyed in body and spirit and ether and magic.

The ground crackled, a long unsteady line breaking.

"Wait, we won," Jenny said. "I thought that was only supposed to happen if we lost."

"That is not the gate to Purgatory," Katrina said.

"Nor Hell nor any place I know of," Constantine agreed. _Not really minding, mind, as I've already saved all the souls I'd vowed to get out of dark grips._

That opening widened and lengthened, the earth shrieking with its agony as to the source of the movement.

"Reinforcements?" Ichabod asked. "Succor sent by other nations or realms, albeit too late to be of use to either Moloch or Nergal?"

"Maybe allies who overslept on the big day," Abby joked. though couldn't entirely feel the humor. _We joined forces with those nomadic sorcerers, and so did our enemies Moloch and Nergal...are these more friends?_

"What's going on?" Jenny demanded of Henry, having no problem with the sin of 'accidentally' letting him get kicked into that hole in the ground, and knew he knew it.

"Your friends _did_ tell you, did they not, of all the demons and kindred forces rising from the depths?" Henry asked.

"To invade the surface," Katrina said.

"And none of you thought to question why it would be that they and the host under Moloch, would move prematurely."

"They were supposed to nap for a day an' a thousand years, we know," Constantine said of the Witnesses. "Then the 'end times' roll round."

"Then what prompted the change?" Ichabod asked.

A trickle of bile-looking blood oozed from Henry's mouth; he spat a glop of it out, though weakly. "Clearly the question is too difficult for you. None of you have thought to ask it. You still haven't."

"Why do Nergal and Moloch want the surface world?" Chas asked, pointing his question more to Katrina and Abraham, than to Henry.

Katrina just looked at Chas.

Abraham flopped himself onto his back, trying to back himself up against a tree stump, slowly slowly sitting up.

"'Want' is not the reason. It's the furthest from why," Henry said, clearly far too amused despite - or because of - his dying state.

The gaping wound in the earth ripped wider, louder now.

"Not the First Cause," Abraham said. "What rises now is the Last Cause."

"Oh lovely," Constantine said.

"We beat demons and devils and an angel that came after us," Zed said.

"Yeah, how bad could this one be?" Jenny asked.

Henry found this utterly hilarious, laughing til, coughing, he passed out.

Her gaze falling on the iron-strong grip of a torn-off arm, Abby said, "The surface has us - Witnesses and witches and warlocks and golems and angels and things I'd rather forget than see again - and, given a choice, Hell and Purgatory are fleeing towards us."

"Sucks to be the lesser evil," Constantine quipped.

Crouching by the side of the man who had turned on her son to save her - his axe arm was missing more than his head was, thanks to Henry's magic - Katrina asked quietly, "Abraham, can you tell us anything of what approaches?"

He gazed into her eyes, feeling mortality as he had not felt in centuries, as he answered her, "It has no interest in flesh and bone, but will prey upon myself and Ichabod with gusto."

_Because he's a Witness, or because the two of you had a weird blood transfusion during the Revolution?_ Abby wondered.

"That is, if the myths are true."

"Myths?" Zed asked.

"Hell's like anywhere else," Chas said. "The locals tell stories about weird shit that happens elsewhere."

Jenny nodded. _Not that it wasn't initially creepy - still is, kinda - to learn me and sis are the feature creatures of a few horror stories told by nightmares_.

Ichabod held out a hand to Abraham. "Our eminity is no more. I would be honored to have fight alongside you, old friend."

"What he said," Chas said, holding out a hand to what was now the Horseman's handless arm.

_And boy was that a reunion_ , several of them mused.

Abraham placed his stump in Chas' hand, and a hand in Ichabod's.

"Let's see how hard it is to make a Last Cause go home, shall we?" Constantine asked.

"Yes indeed, let us see," Ichabod said.

Almost in reply - or in pure coincidence - the syllableless words of the Last Cause arose from the depths of the earth's rent, speaking of its approach.

 


End file.
